A context is a set of information or events that surrounds a situation. Context management refers to frameworks and processes that coordinate the use of data between software applications. For example, multiple applications may use/require the same or similar information, such as login-related information. This information may need to be provided by a user of the application. The user may need to provide the information every time one of the software applications is accessed by the user. Context management allows users to provide the information once in a first application and have other applications gain access to the information. Thus, the need for a user to provided redundant information is reduced or eliminated.